The Reporter
by Cellie
Summary: When a young Daily Prophet writer is assigned the story “Sirius Black Pardoned”, she never would’ve guessed what she was getting into..[Set in the summer before sixth year, tons of OOtP spoilers]


**The Reporter  
Disclaimer:** Simply, anyone you don't recognize from JK's world is mine. Anyone you do recognize, those are JK's. Pretty much all new ideas in this are also mine. The canon events of this story are JK's. Got it? Good.  
**Summary: **When a young Daily Prophet writer is assigned the story Sirius Black Pardoned, she never would've guessed what she was getting into..[Set in the summer before sixth year, tons of OOtP spoilers]  
**Spoilers: **Books One thru Five.**  
A/Ns:** A new story I'm writing before continuing with my rewrite of Dewdrops. Should be 5 or 6 chapters when finished.. Please, if you like, review. :D It keeps me motivated on my stories..  
  
  
**Chapter One  
_The Setup  
  
  
_**SIRIUS BLACK PARDONED?! shouted a rather angry and surprised young Daily Prophet writer by the name of Augusta Winters early Thursday morning. SIRIUS? BLACK? I'm sorry, Cholland, but—  
  
You're going to have to resign? Jimmy Cholland said with a smirk on his face. Augusta took on a flabbergasted look before regaining her confidence.  
  
You wouldn't dare! she replied angrily, both her hands clenched tightly at her sides. _Come on, August, focus, focus.. Stare at the spot on his forehead. Good. Now, breathe. BREATHE._ Augusta breathed in deeply, slowly emitting the steam she had boiled up as she exhaled. I only meant, Jim, that Sirius Black.. He's been number one on the Most Wanted Wizards' list for two years now! We've been vilifying him as a dirty, rotten criminal since that date, and now you expect me to come up with enough dirt on the guy to write his PARDONING notice?! _Well, so much for focusing and being bloody calm._  
  
Jimmy took a few steps closer to Augusta, who bit her lip as suddenly she found herself up against the wall of his office, his face only a few centimetres from hers. August, sweetheart, you're one of the best in the field for this job, and you know it. .. C'mon, I need you... he whispered silkily into her ear, in his veela' voice, as Augusta had named it. All the other female reporters had fallen head over heels for Cholland's voice.. save Augusta. _She_ always felt like vomiting right then and there on his Vardoni shoes when he tried it.  
  
She frowned, pushing Jimmy's shoulders back with her hand to where she didn't feel like she was about to be pounced upon. First off, Cholland, it's Augus_ta_. Secondly, I don't care whether I'm the bloody Minister of Magic. How exactly do you expect a reporter from the paper that's called him a cold-blooded murderer to approach him and ask for an interview, hmm? If he wasn't a murderer before, he'll be one due to freak reporter deaths'. No way.  
  
He grinned. I thought you'd say that, August. Jimmy turned away from her and walked over to his desk, beginning to rummage through the papers sitting there.  
  
she muttered in-between clenched teeth. The only person allowed to call her August was herself and her friends, and last time she had looked, Jimmy Cholland was definitely -not- a friend. The manager of the Daily Prophet didn't seem to hear her, however, too engrossed in finding something on the mountain that was his desk.  
  
_Doesn't he have a secretary clean up that crap for him?_ August wondered, self consciously wiping at her ear, where Jimmy had been seconds later. She hated that bald old geezer with a passion, but the Prophet was one of the few newspapers that paid upfront, which was what she needed..  
  
Suddenly, Jimmy gave out a yell of success and held up a thick envelope, throwing August from her thoughts. Here we go, August!  
  
She stared skeptically at Cholland, tugging at a strand of short blonde hair, one of the few to fall out of place from her newsies-style cap. You're convincing me with an envelope, she said lightly, clear to Jimmy that she thought it was rubbish.  
  
Not just an envelope, Miss Winters, he said, his eyes afire, the envelope is not what is important. But what is -in- the envelope.. Without another word, he handed it over to her.   
  
August opened the flap, peered inside, and felt her jaw drop. _So much of.. But how.. No. FOCUS. Close it it, before he sees he's gotten to you. _Jimmy was smiling devilishly as she resealed the envelope and her mouth rather quickly, but didn't hand it over immediately, instead holding it closely. August shook herself out of it, though, and proceeded to hand Cholland the envelope back.  
  
Jimmy shook his head. No, no, Augusta, it's on me. Take it as a.. trust.. that you'll work on the article.  
  
August's eyes narrowed. What makes you think that I even _need_ this stuff, anyway? she retorted, her hands shivering slightly as they clutched the envelope.  
  
I used to be a reporter, August, said Jimmy, as if that explained everything. To a fellow reporter, though, especially one that worked at the Prophet, it did.  
  
Ignoring the misuse of her name, Augusta tried to pick her words carefully. If this is just a bonus.. What's the pay for the completion of the article?   
  
Three envelopes more, as well as your usual paycheck. That should be sufficient, I assume? Jimmy replied, knowing he had her caught. August nodded blankly.  
  
she shivered, looking down at the envelope, before quickly slipping it into her robes. That should be fine.   
  
Good. I expect the article on my desk Monday morning, Miss Winters, Cholland said, assuming his usual businesslike expression as he briskly walked over to his door, opening it for her. No complications?  
  
No sir, Augusta said, smiling a bit as she felt the envelope pulse against her chest. No sir.  
  
Before she exited the Daily Prophet's building, Augusta Winters visited the ladies's room. She looked twice under the stalls to make sure there was no one in there before performing a locking charm on the door. Once that was done, she went to the sink and conjured up a glass, quickly filling it with water. August then took the envelope out of her robe pocket and unsealed it. Slowly, she tipped one of the envelope's edges forward into the glass, her hands shaking with anticipation. Three red crystals dropped into the glass, and disintegrated in the water, turning it thick, frothy, and bright red.  
  
She sealed the envelope and put it back into her robes, her eyes focused on the frothy red drink the whole entire time. She breathed slowly three times, and then took the glass and downed it all.   
  
  


~*~  
  


  
Augusta Winters could be seen by fellow employees humming as she left the Daily Prophet's building. Gary Kendall, a fellow reporter who was sitting at the lunch bar, gave Augusta an odd look as she exited the spinning glass doors that led to Diagon Alley.  
  
Does she look.. healthier, to you, Sommers? Gary remarked to the man sitting next to him, gorging down his tuna sandwich.   
  
'Unno, Gawy, Sommers swallowed, Though now that you mention it, the chick did look a lot less pale than usual. Weird though. Did you know she got the Black report? I sure wouldn't be looking cream colored if I had to interview _him, _murderer or no. The guy spent 12 years in bloody Azkaban, Gary, who knows what he's like, you know? Gary nodded. While not knowing exactly what Sommers meant, it was best not to interfere with him when rambling.  
  
I'll tell you one thing, though, Sommers muttered, the chick looks rather cool with red stained hair tips. Gary's eyes widened.  
  
Red tips?.. he blinked, She was completely blonde this morning at the coffee machine when I ran into her.  
  
Sommers shrugged, and ate the last bite of his sandwich. Hoo nowz, Gawy. Abee see's a Mellamorfasiss. He swallowed, and hungrily eyed Gary's untouched Malaclaw stew. Say, Gary, you—  
  
Gary pushed the soup over to Sommers as he got up, slinging his tote bag over his shoulder.  
  
Hey, thanks, mate! Sommers called after him. Without waiting for a response, Sommers began chowing down, all thoughts of red-tinted blond hair and strange unhungry reporters banished from his mind. He had _food_.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


August tucked her hair behind her ears self-consciously as the Ministry's elevator shot downwards, pulling her cap to the side. There were three other wizards in the elevator with her, and by the look of things, Augusta guessed they were all Aurors. They weren't wearing the official robes, but all three had this impenetrable gaze...  
  
She didn't want to think about that. She'd be interviewing Aurors in three minutes, she was pumped, and the little envelope in her breast pocket could just go to hell for all she was concerned. She was in her game, now.  
  
Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services. said the elevator voice as the doors clanged open. Augusta let the three Aurors out first before putting on her reporter' face and walking down the long, door-ridden corridor. She noted wryly that the Magical Maintenance squad was giving this floor hurricanes again—_must want another pay raise_, she thought, smirking.  
  
The three Aurors ahead of her had just closed the big wooden doors that lead to their headquarters as August reached them. Doing a quick once-over (brushing off any dust on her plaid robes, making sure the tassel rope tying the robes together was neat and secure), Augusta smiled dazzlingly and opened the door.  
  
At eleven am, the Auror Headquarters division of the second floor was buzzing with activity. Then again, even if it had been five am, the same would probably be true. Ever since the official announcement of You-Know-Who's return, Death Eater attacks were on the rise, and the Aurors were plenty busy trying (emphasis on _trying_) to capture all of Lord 's servants. This was why Augusta, being a relatively smart reporter, bypassed most of the frantic looking Aurors and went straight for cubicle 32-C.  
  
Ignoring the bright shiny nameplate, August pushed the door inwards slightly, revealing a girl a few years younger than Augusta with spiky blue hair, growing out ever so slightly. She was seemingly having a staring contest with several pieces of paper on her desk, and Augusta thought it her great duty to wake her out of it.  
  
Oi, Nymphadora! she called out cheerfully. Nymphadora Tonks sped around as her hair changed from blue to green to purple, then back to blue again as she recognized the intruder.  
  
You devil! Tonks cried out, and jumped up to embrace her friend. I haven't seen you in AGES, August, how've you been?  
  
You know, kid, if I was a Death Eater, you'dve been dead on the spot, Augusta said, grinning, ruffling her former roommate's hair playfully. Tonks scowled, but it was good naturedly.  
  
Oh, shushup, August, don't you dare play miss Prefect on me, Tonks stuck out her tongue, I already have plenty of Senior Aurors to do that for me already. But, seriously, how're you?  
  
Oh, the usual, you know... August shrugged, smirking, Getting hit on by wizards forty years my senior, and other lovely stuff.. You know the drill down at the Prophet. Tonks did, as even if her mother had not worked there, August had filled her in on the details about Jimmy Cholland twenty times over. You got anything on that creep yet, by the way?  
  
Tonks shook her head. Sorry, but his file's thinner than a sheet of parchment. He's harassed women time and time again, but they won't report it because he has all sorts of dirt on them he's dug up. Scummy reporter.. she grumbled on, and her blue hair began to turn red. But, hey, I know you didn't come down here just to see how your old friend and your idiot boss was doing.. What's up?  
  
Augusta sighed. Well, okay, this is going to sound absolutely ludicrous, but.. I need your help with an article.  
  
What kind of article? Tonks sat down in her spinny work chair, looking up at her friend. In response, Augusta closed the door all the way to Tonks's office.  
  
I'm working on Sirius Black's pardon story, and I need dirt—good, honest dirt—about the guy. I could look it up in the Prophet's records, but all they have is, well, you know..  
  
Scummy, rotten, dirt, Tonks finished for her, keeping her face nonchalant.  
  
Augusta smiled slightly. Yeah, that's it, pretty much. I found out from the archive files loooooong ago that he used to be an Auror, and I know he's your second cousin.. Please help, Tonks? she finished, putting on her best puppy-dog look. Her friend tried looking away, or fiddling with her thumbs, but finally it resulted in a sigh.  
  
_Yes! Got her._ Augusta cheered inwardly, making sure to not show it on her face.  
  
Oooooh.. Alright. Fine. Tonks grumbled. But I swear, Augusta, if you make Sirius look bad.. Augusta's ears perked. Sirius?  
  
I figured you would hate him, Tonks.. Considering what happened.. she said, innocently.  
  
Tonks shook her head slowly, and for a second, August could have sworn she saw sadness on her friend's face. Tonks sighed. He was a good guy. He wasn't responsible for any of the stuff the Prophet piled on him.. Not even the off the record stuff that a couple of people knew.  
  
Off the record? she asked curiously.  
  
Sirius was Harry Potter's godfather...They'd been in contact for awhile, though if you publish that I'll cut your head off, Tonks warned. Augusta held her hands up innocently, making a movement of zipping her lips. Inside, though, her brain was working wildly. .. In contact with Harry Potter.. She might have a better chance at getting to Sirius if she talked to Potter first. Outwardly, her stone-face was still on, but inwardly, she was grinning. This would be easier than she thought.  
  
Now, Tonks, about Black's Auror records.. Tonks frowned uneasily.   
  
I... can get you copies if you wait a bit. she finally muttered. Just.. sit down and wait here. And don't touch anything! Augusta nodded, sitting down on a few boxes that worked abruptly to form a chair as Tonks exited her office. Given a short break, Augusta took out her notepad and quill, furiously scribbling down everything Tonks had told her, making On Record and Off Record columns. While she couldn't put in the off record stuff, it could certainly help in finding more on Black.   
  
After Augusta had exausted that form of entertainment', and Tonks had yet to reappear, she carefully took out the envelope, opening it up a crack and staring blissfully into it...She didn't even notice the man standing in the doorway.  
  
Augusta Winters, Kingsley Shacklebolt said gruffly. Augusta's head snapped up, and tendrils of short blonde hair fell from her cap, red streaks now evident as she stuffed the envelope back in her robes. I don't know what you're doing here, but if that envelope contains what I think it does, you shouldn't be flashing it around, you hear?  
  
August nodded wordlessly, ashamed. Sorry, Shacklebolt.. she muttered, frowning. You won't.. I mean, don't..  
  
Shacklebolt shook his head. You've been hiding it for five years almost flawlessly, you've hurt no one... Naw. I won't turn you in... Just be careful, Gustie. There are a lot of people who frown against people like you.. Werewolves have more rights than—  
  
I know, Kingsley, she snapped quietly. I'm not a total idiot. The cravings just get strong if I'm carrying it around with me..  
  
He nodded. Well, if you need help, I'm always here.. Not your uncle for nothing, you know.. Augusta smiled reluctantly, but her eyes revealed the thanks she had for him.  
  
Thanks, Kingsley.. Were you looking for Tonks? she asked. He nodded, about to open his mouth, when Tonks burst into the office, her hands full with three giant folders.  
  
Here you go, Augusta, I think that's everything, she said, panting, shoving the folders in her friend's surprised arms, I...had to run...all the way...back down here...via the stairs...something's wrong...with the elevators...  
  
Nice of you to drop in, Tonks, Kingsley said, vastly amused. The younger Auror spun around, eyes wide.   
  
.. Ooops. Hi, Kingsley. she murmured sheepishly.  
  
I'm sure you had a nice visit with your old friend, but I need to discuss something with you, Tonks, so if you could ask Miss Winters to leave..? Augusta stood up, smiling.  
  
I was just leaving, actually. Nice seeing you, Tonks. I'll owl you later, and we can have dinner sometime, alright?  
  
Yeah, dinner.. G'day, August.. Tonks replied, hugging her friend. Augusta beamed, and waved to the both of them.   
  
Have fun with dark wizard catching! she said cheerfully, exiting towards the stairs. _Ugh, the stairs.. I HATE the bloody stairs...  
  
_  
  


~*~  
  
  


What'd you want to talk to me about, Kingsley? Tonks muttered, closing her door and casting soundproofing charms. Something to do with you know what?  
  
Kingsley nodded. We're getting Potter out tonight, same group as last year, though Mad-Eye refuses to come.. says he's knee-deep in paperwork, and even if he wasn't, he'd had enough of the Dursley's stink to last him a lifetime. Tonks chuckled, careful to keep her voice down. Even with the silencing charms, you never knew what addlebrained ministry idiot might be trying to break them.  
  
I'm off early, anyway.. Where're we taking him? Same as last year? Kingsley shook his head, and tapped his wrist meaningfully.  
  
It's too soon to take him there, you said yourself that he doesn't seem stable with Sirius's death.. I'd rather not have a teenager with an emotional breakdown on my hands. Tonks closed her eyes, swallowing grimly. If only Kingsley knew that it was more likely her than Harry to have a breakdown by being in Sirius's house too long..  
  
Where, then? she asked, swallowing again to rid herself of pesky emotions.  
  
The Burrow. Some of the same charms that reside on Headquarters are on it; the ones we know of, at least. Lupin's driven himself harder than the rest of us charmers to make it shipshape, so Potter will be fine. Can you apparate to the point at 6:30?   
  
Yeah, that's fine. Need me to stir up another distraction?  
  
Nah. The Dursleys already know about us, they're not about to call the bobbies if we come barging in. Tonks snorted.  
  
Useless pieces of flesh, they are..   
  
The bobbies?  
  
Naw, the Dursleys. They both shared a small chuckle.  
  
Well, I better be off, Kingsley said, nodding slightly to Tonks as he undid her silencing charms and opened the door.  
  
Once he exited, he gave Tonks his sternest, angriest look. Remember, Tonks, next time on a raid I expect you to be better prepared. Tonks nodded meekly, playing the part of the chastized young Auror perfectly, as Kingsley stormed off.  
  
It wasn't so odd to the other Aurors to see Kingsley berating Tonks; he was her senior officer after all. So, they went along their ways, grumbling about the lack of elevator, not noticing Tonks's small smile as she went back inside her office. Why would they? They all had bigger fish to fry.  
  
Or so they thought.


End file.
